


Actual Disney Princess, Derek Hale

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles go on an adventure of sorts, Fae & Fairies, M/M, magically bound, the pack is at college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a spell causes Derek to become an animal magnet and he doesn't see the humor in it the way that Stiles does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills had been pleasantly quiet for the last few months. There had been a small incident involving a small-time necromancer at the beginning of the summer but they had been able to resolve that quickly with a few well-placed threats and a werewolf-style show of force. 

The rest of the summer had been a swirl of videogames with Scott and Isaac, beach days with the girls, and bonfires at the old Hale house—which even empty and half-finished was a much less depressing place than it had been. Those nights felt like old friends and new memories, and Derek seemed to relax more and smile more with each joke and story shared around the fire. 

Fall came all too soon and Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison headed off to school. Scott and Isaac were only about an hour away at Cali U, while Allison and Lydia had both opted to attend prestigious schools all the way in New York. Stiles had thought about going away to school, but couldn’t bring himself to leave his dad all alone. He wasn’t all the interested in the “college experience” anyway. 

Instead, he enrolled in the local community college to get his general credits out of the way. On the down side, he would be separated from his best bro and his new bro. On the plus side, he was getting a free ride so go Stiles! 

He didn’t find out until classes started that Cora had opted with community college also. It was strange that she had never mentioned it on bonfire night, but then, she was as surprised to see him as he was to see her so he must not have said anything either. 

They had a few of the same classes and went to school on the same days so they started carpooling pretty early on in the semester.

“Ok, Stiles, if you’re not going to get a better car can you please at least clean this one out once in a while? It smells like teenage boy in here,” Cora whined for the millionth time when it was Stiles’s turn to drive.

“Oh my god, I just cleaned my baby this weekend! You can just run to school if it bothers you so much; use your werewolfy powers,” Stiles said back with no heat in his voice. 

Cora rolled her eyes and sunk deeper into the passenger seat.

“I don’t know why I associate with you,” she mumbled.

“It’s because I’m awesome and you’ve come to accept this fact,” Stiles said easily.

Cora turned her face away but Stiles knew she was grinning. They bickered like siblings but somehow it worked for them. It made Stiles wonder how Derek dealt with Cora because he really didn’t seem like one to roll with the punches the way you really had to if you wanted to speak to Cora for an extended period of time without punching her in the face. 

They really were alike in that respect to be honest, except where Cora will wax poetic about every insecurity you’ve ever had, Derek will just stare at you judgmentally until you can’t take it anymore. Stiles always made sure that any study time with Cora happened at the library or at his house, lest he learn how the two can insult him together. 

Stiles quickly fell into a routine of going to school with Cora, studying, and working part time at the station doing clerical work. Despite his best friend’s werewolf status—and his strong suspicion that his English Lit professor was actually a harpy—Stiles was actually starting to feel normal.

Of course, that’s when he got a text from Derek. It was fairly late, the sun long set, and Stiles had been procrastinating on the internet—it’s fine, he could do his homework later, who needs sleep?—when he got the message. 

_Come to the Hale house. Now. Don’t tell anyone._

Stiles was staring at his phone trying to decide if that message was annoying enough to ignore when it buzzed again with an incoming message.

_Please._

Groaning, Stiles pushed out of his computer chair and slipped on his sneakers and his hoodie before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

*********************

When Stiles pulled up in front of the Hale house he was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but it was definitely not this. A herd of almost a dozen deer milled around the makeshift driveway right in front of his car. 

He got out, leaving the headlights on so he could actually see, and noted that there were also raccoons and possums and bunnies scurrying about. They moved aside as he passed them but otherwise didn’t run away. He was so distracted by the mayhem that he didn’t notice Derek sitting on the porch step until he was only a few feet away. 

Derek sat with his head resting on his hand, a disgruntled look on his face, and a bird perched on each shoulder and his head. Stiles froze for a second and just stared. Derek looked right back at him without saying anything. Then Stiles took a deep breath…

… and began cracking up. 

He laughed so hard that he literally fell to the ground and just continued laughing until tears were running down his face. Derek’s expression soured even more—was that even physically possible?—and he started to growl. 

Stiles gulped down air trying to reign himself in. 

“Ok, sorry sorry,” he said, still unable to stop his laughter completely, “Do you mind telling me why you’re attracting animals like a Disney princess?” 

Derek looked like he was full of regret for calling him here, and Stiles had no idea what else he was expecting. This was the greatest moment of Stiles’s life.

“I ran into some fairies while I was jogging and I accidentally made them mad. Look, I just need help figuring out how to make these animals stop following me and how to kick the fairies off the preserve.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow. It wasn’t hard to imagine Derek pissing someone off. Still…

“Wouldn’t this be something your uncle would know more about? Or Deaton?”

Derek’s expression got stormy and he stood up, crossing his arms. The effect was mitigated by the fact that the birds remained perched on him and Stiles doubled over laughing at the image he made. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, Stiles!” he said, raising his voice over Stiles’s laughter, “Peter and Cora will never let me live this down and I really don’t need Deaton’s judgment right now…Stiles! This is not funny!” 

Stiles begged to differ and he told him so by continuing to point and laugh.

“This was a bad idea,” Derek muttered, turning to go into the house, “Just go home. I’ll figure it out by myself.”

“Wait! Derek…oh god, I can’t breathe…No wait! Hold on!” Stiles shouted, his laughter slowly dying down, “Ok, I’m good. So. Fairies. What do we know about them?”

Derek paused and turned around, glaring down at him with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He was the grumpiest princess of them all. 

“Stiles! I thought you were done laughing dammit!”

“No, no I’m sorry, that was all me. Sorry. Same question,” Stiles said quickly, swallowing his laughter.

Derek stared at him for a long moment, as if waiting to be sure that Stiles was finished before sitting down again and scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Honestly, not much. I know they don’t like iron and that’s about it,” he said. 

“Well, what did you do to piss them off?” Stiles asked. 

“I don’t know!” Derek said, running his hand through his hair in frustration and displacing the bird who sat there, “I’ve never had to deal with anything like…this” he gestured at the mob of woodland creatures, “before.”

Stiles covered the grin spreading on his face as a pair of squirrels skittered up the steps and onto Derek’s back and chest, running in circles around his torso while he weakly tried to swat them off. 

“You can’t think of anything you might have done? Cuz not to be rude, but dude you are literally the most unfriendly person I have ever met,” he said after a moment.

Derek shook his head and gave up trying to stop the squirrels that were now making their way up to his shoulders and head. 

“Alright, here’s the game plan. You go home…”

“Absolutely not. Cora will never find out about this, you hear me?” Derek growled. 

Stiles held his hands up in surrender. 

“Ok, so I guess you’re camping out here like a vagrant then,” he said, “I’m going to go home and research fairies in Allison’s bestiary and figure out how you might have offended one. I only have one class in the morning tomorrow so I’ll come right back here with what I find. Now that I think about it, you probably need some food and clothes and stuff right? Unless you wanna go after one of these bunnies, yeah?”

Derek glared at him for a long moment.

“I’m going to get my stuff from the loft while Cora’s at school tomorrow. You can bring me some food for the next day or so,” he said, frowning. 

“Great! Then we’re all set,” Stiles said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, “There is one more issue I need to clarify though.”

Derek gestured for him to get on with it when he paused dramatically.

“Should I take a picture now or in the morning when there’s better light?” he asked.

“If I even see your phone out I’m going to crush it with my bare hands. Now go home and don’t tell anyone about this,” Derek growled, getting up and storming into the house followed closely by a parade of small critters.

Stiles stared at the open door as a deer stumbled over the burnt wood to try to get into the house and it was physically painful not to text Cora.

_Does your brother like venison? Because it sure likes him!_

_Ever notice how white your brother’s skin is? Almost like snow…_

_Derek’s gonna fix the old house up and all the creatures in the forest showed up to help him!_

_Who knew that all this time Derek was just grumpy because his prince hadn’t come rescue him yet?_

_DEREK IS CINDERELLA AND THAT OFFICIALLY MAKES YOU THE EVIL STEPSISTER, BITCH!!_

Stiles literally had to pull over halfway back to his house because he couldn’t see through the tears in his eyes. He never knew that if you keep laughing, eventually it feels like you’re about to puke up your own blood. It was totally worth it though. 

*********************************

“You seem weirdly happy today,” Cora said, peering out of the corner of her eye at him while she drove.

“Really? Do I? It’s probably because it’s Friday,” Stiles said cheerfully.

Cora fell silent but kept giving him strange looks. Stiles tried to think of something to distract her. 

“It’s cool that you finally got to use the Camaro! Is it yours now?” he asked. 

“No, Derek took the Honda out last night and met some…girl,” she said with disgust, “He said I can use the Camaro for the next few days.”

“A girl, huh? I guess with those muscles he’s bound to score despite his perpetually grumpy demeanor and overall standoffish attitude,” Stiles said. 

It was a pretty blatant lie but maybe Cora couldn’t hear Derek’s heartbeat over the phone? He stored that tidbit of information for later. It would definitely come in handy with Scott and Isaac.

“My brother is actually pretty charming when he wants to be. It was really annoying growing up because all my friends—even the guys—got these massive crushes on him and it just drove me crazy. Eventually I stopped letting people come over unless he was at practice or something,” Cora said, smiling slightly despite her exasperated tone. 

“Hmm, I guess I can see that,” Stiles said, picturing a young, happy Derek with a slew of admirers. 

“ _And,_ ” Cora said conspiratorially, “He didn’t start wearing leather until he moved to New York with Laura. He used to wear denim jackets.”

“Now that’s just crazy talk,” Stiles said.

“Uncle Peter tracked down copies of our yearbooks. I have pictorial proof,” she said smugly.

Stiles shook his head and tried to picture Derek all wolfed out and wearing denim. 

“No, nope. Not buying it. Nothing you show me can make me believe that Derek did not come out of the womb in a black leather jacket,” Stiles said firmly. 

Cora laughed and Stiles was suddenly very interested in what Derek’s baby pictures look like.

***************************  
“Derek?” 

Stiles felt like a drug smuggler, carrying a backpack full of food he had picked up from the Walmart across town so that no one who knew his dad would see him food shopping for the second time in three days. 

Derek appeared from behind the house. Stiles waved awkwardly at him but Derek ignored him completely, grabbing onto his backpack and using it to drag Stiles back to the driver’s side of his Jeep. Stiles stood dumbly while Derek crossed to the other side and got into the passenger side, slamming the door shut behind him.

Realizing that the animals were beginning to converge on his car and he could either be safely inside it or in an animal mosh pit, Stiles quickly hopped inside and closed the door. The silence in the car was deafening and it was all the more frightening with deer sticking their faces against the window. 

“Are we going somewhere?” he asked hesitantly.

Derek glared at the dashboard.

“No, I just needed some space,” he grumbled. 

“Dude, I really think that you need to embrace this. You know, become at peace with nature and be all Zen about it,” Stiles offered. 

“Did you find anything?” Derek asked curtly not even dignifying his comment with a response.

“Yes, I’m good thank you, I hope you had a nice day also,” Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek turned his glare on him.

“A bird shit in my hair and when I went to the creek to go wash it out the fish all tried to swim into my underwear,” he said flatly.

“That’s…I mean…um” Stiles said, trying desperately not to laugh because going by the look on Derek’s face, he would pay dearly for it. He finally cleared his throat and evened out his expression. 

“At least now you know that you’re attractive to marine life,” he said sagely.

Derek smacked the back of his head lightly but Stiles could have sworn that his lips curled up for a second. 

“Come on, did you find anything?” he asked, his tone somewhat lighter than it had been.

“Kind of. I don’t think you necessarily offended anyone. Fairies are tricksters it seems, and they’re as unpredictable as they are elusive. They generally live in an alternate plane of existence and come here only to swap out children, kidnap the unsuspecting, and make trouble in general. You were right, their weakness is iron, but killing them is not going to break this spell,” Stiles explained. 

“Well what will?” Derek asked, frowning. 

Stiles took a deep, steadying breath.

“Ok, you’re not going to like this I don’t think,” he said slowly.

“Just tell me,” Derek said, frustrated.

“Um. So unless you want to ask Deaton or Peter…”

“Absolutely not,”

“…then I think our only real option is to find the fairy that set the spell and try to make a deal or something? Fairy magic is more complex than the druidic magic that Deaton uses. It’s more attached to the individual who cast it as well. The fairy should easily be able to reverse it and should be amenable to doing so if we have something useful to give her,” Stiles said. 

Derek stared at him like he was an idiot. Which, hello, he’s not the one with a fairy curse, ok?

“But what would they want?” he asked finally.

Stiles shrugged.

“Only one way to find out,” he said lightly.

Derek groaned and a loud thud signaled the third bird to fly into the windshield. He scrubbed his face and grimaced. 

“Yeah,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles spent most of his class texting Derek different ways he could use his new animal superpower. Surprisingly, Derek actually answered him with gruff rebuttals and insults. Cora seemed to notice but she didn’t say anything. Stiles thought he was home-free until he told her that he couldn’t hang out because he had chores to do.

“Who is she?” Cora asked.

Stiles checked his rearview mirror to buy some time as he tried to come up with a valid excuse. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, drumming his fingers on the wheel. 

Cora snorted and picked up his phone. Stiles was infinitely grateful that he had deleted his texts to Derek as she thumbed through his messages. 

“Ugh. I know you’re seeing someone, just tell me who it is!” she asked, dropping the phone in frustration. 

Stiles hit the brakes a little too hard at a red light.

“Um, she’s kind of a shut-in and she’s kind of older than me so…” Stiles said, thinking of Derek and hoping that would keep his heart from skipping. 

Cora hummed but didn’t say anything else so he thought that he was caught for a while. He was just about to confess everything about Derek and the fairies when she giggled to herself.

“Oh, I get it. ‘She’ huh. It’s ok, I’m not going to tell anyone that you have a boyfriend,” she said. 

Stiles groaned but didn’t correct her. If she was willing to drop it, so was he. She didn’t say anything else about it until she was just about to get out of the jeep.

“Hey Stiles? You’re going to have to tell me about your ‘girlfriend’ next time we hang out. You know that, right?” she said, smiling toothily. 

“Ugh, fine, bye Cora!” Stiles whined, waving her off and speeding back toward the preserve. 

***

Stiles didn’t bother getting out of the car this time. He simply waited with the door unlocked until, sure enough, Derek came bolting out of the Hale house into the passenger seat. 

“Derek, I told you, you could start a cleaning business with your new forest friends. It would be very lucrative…” 

Derek smacked his head lightly and grimaced. 

“I was near the west end of the preserve when I ran into the fairies so we should head that way to begin with,” he said, completely ignoring Stiles’s comment. 

Stiles rubbed his head dramatically and rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, after you,” he said, gesturing to the door. 

Derek stiffened up and took a moment to take a deep, steadying breath. Stiles snorted, earning himself a glare before Derek got out of the jeep and walked quickly towards the woods. Stiles hopped out and had to jog to keep up with Derek’s punishing pace.

They only made it a few yards when the first wave of squirrels and deer caught up with them. By the time they made it to the place Derek had been talking about, they were surrounded by an army, complete with an avian air force. 

To be honest, the whole ‘animals following you everywhere’ thing started losing its appeal really quickly. Disney really glossed over exactly how often animals pooped, and half of them didn’t even stop to do it. Stiles was dodging the millionth pile of deer droppings when Derek grabbed his shoulder and started growling. 

Stiles looked up and saw nothing but a quiet creek. Suddenly, the world started to swirl and change and he didn’t even have enough time to panic before he was out. 

*** 

Derek woke up, as he always did, like someone had dumped ice water on him. He bolted upright and looked around wildly. He was in a meadow and there were no animals to be seen. He didn’t remember coming here didn’t remember anything past…Stiles!

He jumped to his feet and looked around once more, surprised when this time, he saw three strange-looking women bent over a body. He inhaled deeply and growled when he realized that they were crowding over Stiles.

The sound of his growl startled the women and they straightened out, facing him with matching smiles on their faces. 

“Ah, grumpy werewolf. Are you enjoying the company of your new friends?” they said in unison. 

Derek grit his teeth and bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. This was supposed to be Stiles’s job, he was bad at talking. Speaking of Stiles….

“What’s wrong with my friend?” he asked, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. 

The women turned to look down at Stiles, sprawled out on the grass, before smiling back at Derek. 

“He is human and crossing the veil can be draining, even for magical creatures. He’s simply sleeping,” they said. 

Derek let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding knowing that Stiles was ok. 

“Werewolf, why are you here?” they asked. 

“I…would like you to undo your spell…please,” Derek said carefully.

The three women looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to Derek. 

“Fine,” they said. 

“Fine?” Derek repeated, dumbfounded by how easy that was. 

They nodded in unison. 

“But we get to keep your human as payment,” they added. 

Derek stiffened up and couldn’t contain the snarl that escaped his lips. 

“You can’t have Stiles,” he growled, his speech roughened by the fangs that had grown in his mouth. 

The fairies looked at each other again in silence before smiling and looking back at Derek.

“Fair enough. Your spell is lifted, and you may keep your human,” they said before disappearing. 

Derek hesitated for a moment before rushing forward to check that Stiles was really ok. No sooner had he knelt down beside him than Stiles was waking up, his eyes blinking away the sunlight and his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Stiles, are you ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah…where are we? What happened?” Stiles asked. 

“Well we found the fairies. They said…” Derek stopped as he felt a wave of dizziness.

“Not again!” Stiles groaned as Derek lost consciousness.   
***   
When Derek came to, he was lying on the familiar grounds of the preserve. Stiles didn’t wake up even when he tried lightly slapping his face, so he just threw him over one shoulder and carried him back to the Hale house. 

“Wha…? What? Oh god dammit, did it work?” Stiles asked when he finally rejoined the living. 

Derek looked down at himself then carefully around the room. He had been too distracted going over the interaction with the fey in his head to really pay attention to his surroundings. Now that he looked, there were no animals to be seen and the sounds of life had become more scattered among the trees. 

“I guess so,” he said after a long moment. 

Stiles raised his eyebrow and gestured for him to continue but Derek had nothing else to say. 

“Are you serious? What happened! What did they say!” Stiles shouted, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. 

Derek tried to glare him into submission but it seemed the boy was immune to his looks by now because he just glared back with his arms crossed. He sighed, annoyed that he had to talk about what happened when he still couldn’t quite figure it out himself. 

“We somehow ended up somewhere outside the preserve and they were there. I asked them to break the spell and at first they wanted payment but then they just said that they would break the spell anyway,” he said, shrugging. 

“What did they want for payment?” Stiles asked.

“It’s not important. They didn’t take anything,” Derek deflected. 

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed, thinking, “They said they would do it for free then?”

“Well, not in those words but…” Derek mumbled, just as thrown as Stiles was but unwilling to consider any other alternatives. 

“Well…ok then. I guess just let me know if anything weird happens,” Stiles said, standing up and patting dirt off of his jeans, “Damn, I wish I could have gotten a picture of you with your woodland friends.”

Derek kicked Stiles’s legs out from under him and laughed when he went down hard on his ass. Surprisingly, Stiles just laughed too. 

“Ow, you’re as bad as your sister, you know that?” he said, laughing lightly.

Derek grimaced at the comparison to Cora. He and Cora were similar in that they liked to pretend that they weren’t actually related. She liked to say that Derek was the bitchiest person alive, but Derek suspected that she only felt that way because she had never had to spend time with herself. 

“I’m going to go take a long shower,” Derek said, standing up and holding his hand out for Stiles.

Stiles took his hand and hauled himself up gracelessly, stretching his arms with a loud grunt. 

“Sounds good to me. Since we’re finished sooner than I expected I can actually get some studying done today,” Stiles replied, walking out of the burnt out house towards his jeep. 

Derek watched him leave with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something felt wrong about how all of this went down and he couldn’t help but feel a little worried as he watched Stiles pull out of the make-shift driveway. 

He shook his head and headed over to his own car. He was probably just being paranoid.  
*** 

Stiles walked out of the shower looking like a goddamn zebra. Red lines marred his pale skin up and down his arms, across his chest, and down his back. His nails weren’t very sharp but damn was he itchy. He toweled himself dry and stared at his skin, resisting the urge to scratch yet more lines across his stomach. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and searched the cabinet for some Benadryl before darting back to his room as quick as he could so that his dad wouldn’t see him. He was working the night shift today so he wasn’t even heading into work for another two hours.

Stiles threw on a loose t-shirt and sweatpants and lay down on his bed, waiting for the Benadryl to kick in. After about an hour the itching was beyond bearable and he wondered if he should check into the hospital. 

“Stiles? You ok, kid?” his dad asked, knocking once before peeking into his bedroom. 

“Yeah, I’m…I think I’m just having a bit of an allergic reaction,” he said. 

His dad’s brow creased with worry. 

“Did you take something for it?” he asked.

Stiles tried to nod but the movement set fire across his skin.

“Um, yeah. You know what, I’m going to go to the library. I think I just need to take my mind off of it while the medicine works,” he said, standing up and grabbing his keys. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? If you need me to I can call in sick tonight…”

“No, no dad, I’m fine. I’m just feeling…a little under the weather,” Stiles grit out. 

His dad didn’t say anything else but he didn’t look very convinced as he left the house. Sitting in his car, he tried to think of where to go. Should he really go to the hospital after all? When he thought about it his stomach flipped uncomfortably and the itch in his skin intensified. 

Groaning, Stiles let his head fall onto the steering wheel and his mind went to Derek and how he handled the weird injuries he always ended up getting. The second he thought the man’s name, his stomach warmed pleasantly and the itch in his skin calmed down. 

Trying not to think about why he was doing it, he started his jeep and drove through town until he was parked in front of a familiar apartment building. 

He knocked on the door to the loft and waited, tapping his foot and itching his wrist as he waited. Cora opened the door after a minute with raised eyebrows.

“Stiles? I thought we weren’t going to study today?” she asked, confused. 

“Yeah, I just figured, you know, never a bad time to study! By the way, is Derek home?” Stiles said quickly, feeling like a junkie. 

Cora stared at him slack jawed as he pushed past her and made a beeline to Derek’s room upstairs. 

“Stiles? Are you ok?” Cora asked, closing the door and following after him.

Stiles ignored her as the desperation in his chest intensified. He didn’t even knock, just walked straight into Derek’s room, surprising the man off of his bed where he had been reading a book. 

“Stiles? What’s…?” Derek trailed off as Stiles pulled his hoodie off, tossed it to the floor, and squeezed Derek in a bone-crunching hug that would probably injure anyone else. 

He hummed contentedly as the itchiness in his skin faded completely and soothing warmth took its place. With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see Derek’s reaction but the ridged stance and the way he laid his hands awkwardly on his upper back gave away his discomfort. 

“Stiles? Are you high?” Cora asked slowly.

Stiles laughed and shook his head, too busy basking in the warmth to explain away this awkward situation. 

“Are you…Oh. Ohhhh. I see,” Cora said, suddenly sounding sly. 

Stiles peeked his eyes opened to look at her and saw the smug grin on her face.

“I’ll give you two some alone time then,” she said, backing away and shutting the door behind her, giggling as she stomped down the stairs. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, finding his voice again.

“Umhm,” Stiles hummed contentedly. 

“Why are you hugging me?” he asked. 

Stiles pulled back so that he could look Derek in the face, but kept his hand resting on Derek’s side. 

“Because it hurts if I don’t. Is there something you forgot to tell me about this whole fairy business earlier?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes accusingly at the werewolf who was carefully not meeting his eyes.   
“It’s possible,” he mumbled before explaining everything that happened in the meadow. 

Stiles thought about what had happened and the way the fey had so quickly changed their tune. 

“So I’m going to guess that this is another spell then,” Stiles said finally. 

Derek shrugged and nodded. 

“And we’re going to Deaton this time,” Stiles said firmly.

Derek winced but nodded. Happy that they had a solution in mind Stiles pulled his t-shirt off and wrestled the Henley off the shocked werewolf before pushing him onto his bed and sprawling out on top of him, clinging like an octopus. 

Derek’s body relaxed after a minute or so and he rested his hand on the small of Stiles’s back. 

“So are we going to Deaton’s or…” he said into Stiles’s hair. 

“Yeah, in like five minutes,” Stiles said. Or an hour. Whichever worked better.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn’t make it to Deaton’s until the next morning. 

“Can you fix this?” Derek asked as soon as they managed to squeeze through the entrance of the vet clinic.

Deaton raised an eyebrow at the pair, practically connected at the hip, and gestured for them to follow him into the back. Stiles kept walking out of line with Derek and he almost brought them down twice before they got behind the counter and into the spacious operating room. 

Derek watched cautiously as Deaton pulled out sharp smelling powders from a draw under the table. 

“And how did this happen?” he asked, pouring small amounts of each powder onto the table and running a leafy stick through the mixture. 

“Derek ran into some fairies in the preserve, got spelled, and we went to find them to try and fix it then this happened,” Stiles supplied cheerfully. 

Derek was kind of amazed by his ability to still find the situation amusing. Sure, Derek didn’t mind, but he would have figured that Stiles would have been horrified by the idea of being stuck with him for an extended period of time. 

Deaton suddenly slapped the stick where their bodies connected. The powder coating the leaves started to fizzle and let off a light grey smoke. Deaton hummed and put the stick back on the table, moving across the room to an unassuming bookshelf.

“So was that a good sound or…” Stiles said.

“The spell isn’t as complicated as it could have been. My guess is that the fey expected you to be able to break it eventually on your own. I can make a counter spell but it will take about 24 hours,” Deaton said, picking a large tome off the shelf and flipping through it.

“Now, you said you went looking for them. Did you find them in the same place you did the first time?” he asked.

Derek nodded, still not really wanting to share the whole story with the man. Deaton gave him a look that made him feel like he knew more than Derek was giving him credit for before turning the book around and showing him and Stiles a brightly illustrated page. 

“I can also perform a ritual that will thicken the veil between our two worlds. If you found them twice in the same place, odds are that the veil is particularly thin there. Until I can gather everything I need for the ceremony, I advise you to avoid that part of the woods as much as possible,” he said.

“Yeah, I think we learned our lesson on that one, Doc,” Stiles said with a slight grimace. 

Derek pretended he didn’t feel a pang of disappointment at Stiles’s attitude shift. 

“So what do we do until tomorrow?” Derek asked, shaking the feeling. 

“Just go about your daily lives…to the best of your ability of course,” Deaton said, waving them off.

They made it back to the car easily enough, and once inside Stiles settled back into the seat, only grasping one of Derek’s hands tightly in his own. 

“Now what,” Derek asked, unsure of how they were going to make it through the next 24 hours.

“Well, my dad’s working late tonight so how about we go back to my house and order pizza or something?” Stiles suggested.

Derek shrugged and started the engine.

*** 

It was easy enough for the first few hours. They played video games and had pizza and time just kind of flew by before either of them realized it. Then Derek heard the sheriff’s car pull into the driveway and he bolted out of the living room and up the stairs to Stiles’s bedroom, waiting for Stiles to join him. 

He listened to Stiles talk to his father for a few minutes, offering left-over pizza—from his study session with Cora, of course—before he was saying good night and heading up the stairs as well. 

Derek had sat down on the bed while he was waiting and as soon as Stiles closed the door behind him he practically tackled Derek onto his back in a bear hug that was much stronger than any human should really manage. 

They lay there for a while and the atmosphere got a little awkward. 

“Do you want to watch Intervention?” Stiles asked all of a sudden. 

“I can’t stand that show. It’s too depressing,” Derek said, frowning. 

“For real? I mean it’s sad but it’s soooo good!” Stiles said, wiggling excitedly.

Derek was extremely distracted by the motion and he took a moment to remind his dick that it was not needed at that moment. 

“I don’t like to watch shows like that,” Derek complained.

“Ok, well you pick a show,” Stiles said. 

Derek thought about it for a second and his go-to feel good show immediately came to mind. He cleared his throat and looked away as he felt a surge of embarrassment.

“Nah, you can pick,” he said, trying to sound casual. 

Stiles perked up, like he had noticed the change in Derek’s attitude and straddled him, looking down at his face curiously. 

“No, you have something in mind, what is it?” he pressed. 

Derek tried to glare him down but Stiles only raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. Finally, he sighed deeply and looked away again. 

“I was thinking of Adventure Time,” he mumbled. 

“Are you serious?”   
Derek covered his face and made to move off the bed but Stiles pushed his shoulders back into the mattress and moved his hands away.

“No, dude, I love Adventure Time! I just can’t believe you like it! Who’s your favorite character?” Stiles said excitedly. 

Derek relaxed a little, smiling slightly up at him. 

“Me and Laura used to watch it together. And I love Princess Bubblegum,” he said.

Stiles snorted.

“You would. I love Marceline. She reminds me of Erica a little bit,” he said. 

And just like that they were pulling up the first season of Adventure Time on Netflix and cuddling together with the laptop between them to watch it. They laughed and commented through most of the episodes as they made their way through the entire season. 

When Stiles started drifting off, his head pillowed on Derek’s shoulder, Derek poked him awake and suggested they sleep. Stiles moved his laptop and sleepily wandered into the bathroom to take a quick shower before slipping into a clean pair of boxers and crawling into bed next to Derek. 

Derek had left his t-shirt and boxers on, but wasn’t prepared to sleep in jeans so he shucked those with his jacket and socks. When Stiles climbed into bed with him, Derek maneuvered their bodies so that they were spooning, Derek’s arm thrown over Stiles’s body. 

Derek was about to fall asleep when Stiles suddenly whispered into his hand. 

“Thanks for being so cool about this cuddle curse,” he said quietly, sounding almost fragile for a moment. 

Derek blinked at the strange tone before shrugging. 

“Thanks for not telling Cora about my stint as Snow White,” he replied.

Stiles giggled almost deliriously.

“Your grumpy face surrounded by those fuzzy animals was so cute,” he said, still laughing lightly. 

As his laughter died down Stiles’s heartbeat and breathing slowed. 

“Your smile is much cuter though,” Stiles mumbled before nodding off. 

Derek tensed, wondering what that comment was supposed to mean, if anything. After running it through his head a few times he decided to just let it go and see what happened in the morning. 

***   
Stiles woke up feeling sweaty and overheated. He tried to roll off the bed, but Derek was like a two ton weight on top of him. He squirmed until he was facing him and frowned. Derek looked way different when he slept, almost younger. The worry lines on his face were all smoothed out and his perpetual scowl was gone. 

He thought about poking him awake so that he could go pee, but seeing him so relaxed like this, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His hand was halfway to the soft line of Derek’s lips when he realized that he was being a total creeper and he should probably stop before Derek woke up and punched him.

Still, his face was so uncharacteristically soft that Stiles couldn’t help but gently touch his cheek. Derek’s eyes fluttered open and he frowned before pulling Stiles even closer and immediately falling back asleep. 

Stiles lay stiffly, he could feel Derek’s morning wood brushing his leg and their faces were only inches apart and it was making him think dirty thoughts that needed to stop right now. He tested Derek’s hold and sighed when he couldn’t budge an inch. 

He frowned at Derek’s soft lips for a few minutes before finally deciding to just say fuck it and tilting his head forward for a quick kiss. He thought he got away with it but as he pulled away, Derek’s arm tightened around him while the other came up to push his head forward again into a slow, sleepy kiss. Sparks of pleasure buzzed down his spine and he was too lost in the feeling to think about what was happening. 

When Derek pulled back, Stiles stared at him like a deer in headlights. He could feel the blush on his face but he felt it was excusable considering there was morning wood brushing against his thigh and Derek Hale just voluntarily kissed him. 

“Uh, are you awake?” Stiles asked stupidly. 

Derek rolled his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. 

“Come on, I need to shower and you need to go to school,” he said. 

“I’m taking a sick day for obvious reasons. Why did you kiss me?” Stiles asked.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I could ask the same thing,” he said casually. 

Stiles blushed and searched for a reasonable excuse. He settled on the truth. 

“Your face was all relaxed and I just kind of wanted to I guess,” he said, shrugging. 

Derek looked at him thoughtfully before walking out of the bedroom. 

“Wait! You didn’t answer my question!” Stiles shouted as Derek closed the bathroom door.

Stiles sighed and told himself not to think about it. So of course he ruminated about the kiss for the whole duration of Derek’s shower. Was he just out of it or waking up from a wet dream or something? Did he actually want to kiss him? It seemed almost impossible. Derek was hot enough to have anyone he wanted, why would he want Stiles when he always acted like he was the most annoying thing in existence?

Was it part of the spell? Maybe the touching turned into feelings or something? That would explain why he felt so much closer to Derek and why he wanted to kiss his stupid beautiful face and maybe suck his stupid werewolf dick. Holy shit, Cora was actually on to something. 

*** 

“Yo, do you have a counter-spell for us?” Stiles called as soon as he walked into the vet’s office. 

Deaton glared at him and Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering that this was in fact a vet’s office and not a magic shop. The woman who was just gathering her things together gave him a strange look before rushing out the door past him with her kitten. 

Derek tried not to snort at the sheepish look on Stiles’s face. It was such a rare sight, and it was kind of cute. They hadn’t said anything else about this morning, but Derek had been thinking about it non-stop. He knew that he had some interest in Stiles before this spell, but as far as he could tell Stiles had never felt anything for him other than fond tolerance. 

He kept trying to imagine what made the boy kiss him like that. He had been caught off guard by it, and of course the one time it took him awhile to shake off his sleep he would half-consciously make out with the kid. Well, he wasn’t really a kid anymore he supposed, he just acted like one. 

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski, I do have something for you. Come,” Deaton said before leading them once again into the back room. 

He opened a cabinet and took out a water bottle filled with a thick, opaque black liquid. He divided the contents equally between two beakers before holding one out for each of them to take. 

“You want us to drink this? What is it?” Derek asked, not trusting the nasty looking liquid. 

Deaton rolled his eyes and placed the beakers onto the table. 

“Yes, I want you to drink it and ‘what it is’ is your counter-spell. It shouldn’t have any lasting effects, now drink,” he said. 

Derek shared a skeptical look with Stiles before staring down at the drink. He knew Deaton liked to keep his secrets, but that was much less than reassuring. He was about to ask Stiles if he was really comfortable with this when the latter picked up his beaker and downed it like a shot. 

Derek watched as Stiles shivered, seemingly from the taste, before looking at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t growing any extra appendages or anything so Derek swallowed his own drink, shuddering at the oily herbal taste. 

When he felt the thick drink hit his stomach, he looked at Stiles curiously. Stiles was looking down at his own hands, moving his fingers slowly.

“So, how do you feel?” Derek asked, feeling kind of concerned. 

Stiles looked up at him and dropped his hands. He shrugged. 

“I feel…normal I guess. I mean you’re close by, but I don’t feel like I’m going to have to rip my own skin off if I’m not rubbing up against you,” he said, but there was a note of hesitance in his tone. 

Figuring that was the best they were going to get until they really tested it out, Derek thanked Deaton and headed back toward the front. 

“Don’t forget to stay away from the area you found the fairies until I can thicken the veil,” Deaton reminded them as they walked out the door. 

Stiles was strangely quiet on the ride back to his house. It wasn’t until he was making the turn onto his rode that Stiles spoke up. 

“Did you have any…feelings or….impulses during the spell?” Stiles asked hesitantly. 

Derek raised his eyebrows and shrugged, unsure of what he was really talking about. 

“Well like, when you kissed me. Was that…do you want to do that now or was that just the spell?” he asked, looking out the window instead of at Derek. 

Derek’s heartbeat picked up and he was thankful that Stiles didn’t have werewolf hearing. He was silent for a long moment as he frantically tried to come up with a good excuse for that kiss.

“Um…” he started.

“Because I kind of still want to kiss you and touch you but not in a ‘I’m under a spell’ way, in a ‘I’m attracted to your face and your body and your stupid personality’ way,” Stiles interrupted, rushing the words out like if he didn’t do it right that moment, he would never be able to do it again. 

Derek slammed on the breaks in the middle of the road, thankful that Stiles’s lived on a quiet drive, and turned to face Stiles fully. Stiles’s whole body was turned away and he was still completely focused on the window. He smelled of nerves and fear. 

“Stiles, is that true?” Derek asked. He had to be sure.

Stiles stiffened and shrugged his shoulders, the smell of anxiety growing stronger. Not wanting him to have a complete panic attack, Derek grabbed Stiles’s shoulder and dragged his body against the seat before curling his fingers in his hair and dragging him in for a kiss. 

Stiles’s mouth was slack with surprise and Derek’s tongue dove between his lips and slid along his teeth. After a long moment Stiles sighed and leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wider for Derek’s tongue. 

Derek lost track of how much time went by when a loud honk had them snapping apart. He put the car back into drive and pulled off to the side of the road with a blush on his face. He looked over at Stiles who was staring at him with reddened lips and glassy eyes and it took everything in Derek not to just drag him into the backseat right then and there. 

“Does that mean you like me too?” Stiles asked quietly, hopefully. 

Derek smiled and nodded, hoping that he didn’t look as ridiculously excited as he felt. Stiles nodded, looking down at his lap and typing something on his phone. 

“Are you seriously texting someone right now?” Derek asked, confused.

Stiles laughed lightly, closing his phone and stuffing it back into his pocket. 

“I was just telling Cora that she should go to the library for a few hours if she doesn’t want to be traumatized for life,” he said. 

Derek smirked and put his car back into drive, heading toward his apartment. 

“Ok, I just really have to point out that this means that I’m your Prince Charming, Princess Sourwolf,” Stiles said giddily. 

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek grunted.

“Make me,” Stiles said, his voice full of mischief.

It took them twice as long as normal to get to the loft because Derek kept having to pull over and do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and for any comments and kudos! I really hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at [tumblr!!!](www.nightshadekissess.tumblr.com)


End file.
